The Bell Tolls for Two Wolds
by Vladimier Norton
Summary: Pete and Myka embark on the mystery of a unique girl. What starts as searching for a artifact ends up with saving the timelines of two worlds. Can Pete and Myka prevent the time lines from merging, or will the Bell Toll?
1. Opening

Warehouse 13/Strike Witches

Baton Rouge

USS KIDD

July 4th

"Welcome everyone to the annual 4th of July celebration here at the USS KIDD Museum. Before we begin, I would like to thank the men and women of Red Jacket Firearms for helping make this re-enactment of the Battle of Okinawa more authentic. I also want to thank..." John sighed. It was the same thing as always at these ceremonies. Around him where old veterans of WW2, Korea, Vietnam, and other conflicts. Around him where the sweaty bystanders waiting for the show to begin. John sighed.

"Just get this show over so I can wait in a line to get a autograph from Will" John thought. While he wanted to watch the show, John was more interested in the "Sons of Guns" cast on the area getting the equipment up.

"..And so you have it, the service history of the KIDD. In just a minuet, the show will being" The announcer said as he walked off.

"Finally" John thought as he sipped his cola. Looking at the KIDD, he wondered what role the ship would have played in the amine "Strike Witches".

"Probably just a nondescript destroyer" John thought as he heard the drone of the aircraft. Everyone waited in anticipation as the Aircraft began there flyby. The guns on the Kidd erupted as the mock battle commenced. John was impressed, he never thought he would see a mock battle outside of paintball.

"Sad to think those are not what the real guns sound like" John's father said.

"Close enough" John responded. The show went on for a couple of minutes. All of a sudden, a bright light began to appear above the destroyer.

"Is this part of the show?" John asked.

"No idea" John's father said. The father then looked at John.

"John...why are you glowing?" His father cried as he stepped back.

"I...I have no ide..." John did not finish for he had vanished. John's father looked at the bright ball above the destroyer. It began to make a humanoid shape. What was particular of it was that the shape had animal ears and a small tail. The figure also seemed to have strange Long legs. Te blight figure then exploded, blinding everyone in the area. When the flash was gone, a girl with dog ears, a dog tail, a Machine gun, a pair of strange boots on her legs, and a sailor fuka. The girl was wearing no skirt to cover the blue swimsuit she wore under her sailor fuka.. The show kept going on, with the propane guns still firing. Out of fear, the girl began firing her weapon at the oncoming aircraft. She downed two before realizing they where no threats.

"I am sorry...I...I did not know" She said as she began to become sleepy. All of a sudden, the girl fell asleep. Her ears and tail reentered her. As she fell, the strange contraptions on her legs fell off. She hit the water with a loud splash. Many police and rescue boats began to search the water for the downed airmen and the girl. They fished the airmen and girl out, as well as the girls weapon and leg contraptions.

"Where did you come form" Will asked as he looked at the Japanese Girl.

"I Think a better question is why is she not wearing any pants" Kriss said.

"A better question how she could carny and fire a Japanese Type 99 Cannon" Flem said pointing to the cannon. Will walked to the cannon and looked at it.

"In all my years, I have never seen such a perfect example of Type 99." Will said studying the weapon.

"Even the one we rebuilt behind your back?" Kris asked.

"Even that one" Will said. The mystery of the Japanese girl, and the disappearance of John would catch the eye of Warehouse 13.


	2. The Girl with the Ears

Baton Rouge

Agents of Warehouse 13, Myka and Pete were sent to the Museum to search for what caused the light. They were not getting much help, however.

"Ok, you said you saw a girl fall into the water and fished out. Can you describe the girl?" Myka asked an eyewitness.

"Well, she looked Asian, had the ears and tail of a dog, and was flying," the bystander said. Myka sighed; that was basically the description she was getting form everyone.

"Well, thank you for the description" Myka said trying to sound like the person gave her valuable information.

"I do my best for the government, despite how crazy it is," the man said walking off. Myka sat down at a bench, thinking of what artifact could have caused this.

"Hey, Myka, how's my team mate doing?" Pete asked happily as he walked up.

"Oh, nothing much, just putting together the limited amount of information about this girl," Myka answered.

"Yay, about that. It seems that a boy disappeared before the girl appeared," Pete said. Myka looked at Pete.

"You think it was artifact related?" Myka asked. Pete shrugged.

"The man said his son just disappeared in a blinding light. If that is not an artifact, then I do not know what is," Pete said. Myka watched as Pete took out a bag of Zapps potato chips, and began to eat.

"Really, Pete. We have an unidentified girl and a possible boy missing, and all you can think about is eating?" Myka berated him. Pete shrugged away from Myka.

"What, I can't do my work if I am hungry," Pete answered as he ate. Myka sighed as she opened up her Farnsworth. The screen clicked on.

"Arty, you there?" Myka asked.

Back at Warehouse 13, the office looked messier – papers were strewn about the desk, packed a foot high; boxes littered the floor so Arty could barely navigate without stumbling. Arty was carrying boxes full of papers when his Farnsworth went off. He grumbled as he took the device out.

"This better be important you two, I have documents and papers I need to make sure were not lost in the fire, not to mention I have to make sure no artifacts are missing because of said fire," Arty angrily retorted.

"Arty, take a deep breath. We just have new information." Myka replied.

"Well spit it out," Arty angrily said.

"Arty," Myka sternly said.

"All right, all right," Arty took a deep breath and calmed somewhat down.

"Well," he urged.

"Good enough. Anyway, from what we can gather, there was a light, a person disappeared, and a girl with dog ears appeared flying above the destroyer after the first light appeared. Arty, is there any artifact off the top of your head that can cause this?" Myka asked.

Arty thought a moment.

"Well there's Peter-Pan's hat from the first play production. The Wright Brother's' hats could do the same. But those are all flight related and in the warehouse. Animal ear- wise, all I can think of is rabbit ears from the Play Boy mansion. But again...:"

"They are in the warehouse, and not flight related," Myka answered. Arty looked at Myka angrily before calming down.

"This is obviously a complex artifact. That's all I can say Myka," Arty answered.

"Like artifacts aren't complex?" Pete asked from the back ground. Neither Myka nor Arty answered that.

"Arty, how is Claudia doing?"" Myka asked. Arty took a deep breath. He seemed saddened.

"Claudia is...not herself. I worry for her Myka,." Arty said.

"We all do," Myka said. There was a silence.

"Well we have to go. We will contact you if anything pops up," Myka said. Arty nodded.

"You do that," hHe said closing the Farnsworth. Arty went back to doing his work, grumbling.

Myka looked at Pete and sighed. Pete understood what was going on in Myka.

"Myka, HG did what she thought was right," Pete comforted Myka.

"I know, it's just..." Myka did not say anything as she began to sob. Pete patted Myka's back. This went on for a minute or two.

"Feeling better?" Pete asked

"Yah," Myka answered as she wiped her tear away.

"Good, that's the Myka I remember," Pete said as she stood up. Myka stood up as well.

"Have we asked the special effects crew on their take?" Myka asked.

"No...but, we should be able to. We have the clearance to," Pete said.

"Not that you need it," a voice said. The two agents turned and saw Will of Red Jacket looking at the two.

"Hello, Will of Red Jacket Firearms. Nice to finally meet the agents of the Warehouse," Will replied, offering his hand. Myka and Pete looked at each other.

"Why ,Will, we have no idea what you are talking about a 'Warehouse,'" Pete said, quoting Warehouse with his fingers. Myka looked at Will.

"How exactly do you know our names?" she asked. Will chuckled.

"Because Arty has contracted Red Jacked numerous times to help manufactures the Teslas," Will said

"Speaking of which, has Arty considered the new Tesla?" Will asked. Myka and Pete looked at each other.

"Uh...I guess so?" Myka answered. Will shrugged.

"Oh, well. But come, we have much to discuss," Will said as he began to walk to the area his crew was. Myka and Pete followed.

"So, can you tell us what you saw.," Myka asked.

"In detail," Pete added. Will stopped and turned around.

"Well, when the show began, everything went smoothly. About 3 minutes in, a bright orb appeared above the KIDD. Confused, I tried to contact my men to cease fire. Before I could, the orb popped like a flash bang," Will said.

"Go on," Myka replied.

"Well, when it did, we saw this 15-16 year old Asian girl wearing a sailor's outfit, dog ears, and holding a WW2 Japanese Type 99 auto-cannon," Will answered. Myka and Pete stared at each other.

"But, I thought the Japanese stopped creating those," Myka asked. Will shrugged.

"Let me continue. She shot down two airmen before falling into the river. Thankfully, my men and I fished her out," Will said. Pete and Myka were dumbfounded.

"Well, where is this girl?" Pete asked.

"And her equipment?" Myka asked. Will sighed.

"She was carted off to a hospital here in Baton Rouge. As for her equipment, it's in the back of my war wagon. Come," Will said as she walked to his vehicle. Pete and Myka watched as the man and his workers opened the truck, and pulled out the auto-cannon, and two strange machines.

"The boots were on the girl when she was flying. No idea how she got them on. I suspect they are what was making her fly," Will said. Myka and Pete looked at the "boots". The machines looked like aircraft for the legs. What's more, the markings on the sides were a black circle with a red crescent on the bottom.

"That symbol looks oddly similar to the Japanese flag," Pete commented. Myka looked at Will.

"Has anyone experienced any sensations of flight or gained animal ears?" Myka asked. Will shook his head.

"No, nothing like that has happened. To me, it does not seem like what caused this," Will said.

"One way to test," Myka said pulling out a bag. The Red Jacket employees looked at the two and wondered what Myka and Pete where doing.

"Boys, I suggest you look away," Will said as he looked away. Myka and Pete looked away as Myka dripped some of the neutralizer onto the boots. Nothing happened.

"Well...that was pointless," Kriss said.

"Yah, but it tells us it's not what we are looking for," Pete said.

"Will, can you lead us to the hospital where this girl was taken?' Myka asked.

Will nodded.

"That I can do."

* * *

Back at the Warehouse, Arty had just finished the majority of the paperwork when Leena walked in.

"So, how is the work doing?" Leena asked.

"As hard as ever. At least I can say the paper work is not missing," Arty answered as he began to type into his computer.

"And Claudia?' Leena asked

"What about her?" Arty asked

"Yes, what about me?" Claudia asked as she entered the office. Leena winced when Claudia entered.

"Just wondering. Especially after..." Leena trailed off.

"Claudia, I just want to remind you. We are like family. If there is anything wrong..." Claudia cut Arty off.

"I know, you will be there," Claudia said as she accessed her laptop. Arty sighed.

"Are the artifacts I asked you to find in their positions?" Arty asked.

"Yep, not even moved," Claudia said as she began to check on other sections of the Warehouse.

"Good, because I need you to search the Warehouse's data banks for any and all information on any artifacts that can cause flight, animal ears and tails to appear on a person, and bright lights," Arty said. Claudia looked at Arty.

"What about you. What will you be doing?" Claudia asked.

"Same as you, only through my own database," Arty said as he began to enter his field area. Leena looked at Claudia.

"Claudia...about the metronome," She said. Claudia looked at Leena with an evil stare

"That is for Steve," Claudia said sternly. Leena stepped back, becoming defensive. Claudia calmed down.

"Claudia, I know Mrs. Fredrickson is gone, but that does not mean you can use artifacts when you want to," Leena replied. Claudia said nothing as she began her work. Leena looked away.

"You have changed Claudia...and not just your Aura," Leena said walking out of the office. Claudia said nothing as she worked.

* * *

At the hospital, Will had his men move the boots and auto-cannon into Myka's car. The two groups said good -bye.

"Well, we now have an idea who we are looking for," Myka said looking at a picture taken of the girl.

"What I wonder is why she is wearing no skirt," Pete said. Myka sighed.

"Pete... Do me a favor... Don't talk like that to her," Myka said as she entered the hospital. Pete shrugged as he followed. When the two entered, Myka went to the receptionist.

"Hi, we are with Secret Service, we are here looking for this girl," Myka said showing the picture. The receptionist looked at it.

"What does a little girl have to do with national security?" the woman asked.

"That's in a need to know basis, mam," Pete said. The receptionist scoffed as she had a nurse take the agents to the room.

"I must warn you two, she is rather confused and will often speak in a foreign language," the nurse said.

"Don't worry, Myka here knows how to translate most," Pete said. Myka nodded.

"Just, don't worry about us," Myka said. The nurse nodded as she left. Pete opened the door and Myka entered. They saw in the bed an adolescent girl in the bed looking at the two. Her brown hair was combed down and looked somewhat messy. Her brown eyes looked at them almost with fear.

"Who...Who are you two?" The girl asked in a scared voice. The two agents looked at each other before looking back at the girl.

"Don't worry mam, we are here to help you," Pete said. The girl tentatively looked at the two.

"Did Sakamoto-san send you?" She asked.

"Well...Uh," Pete had no idea how to answer. Myka looked at the girl.

"Who is Sakamoto-san?" Myka asked

"She is my flight commander. I have a picture of her in my pocket," the girl said pointing to her clothes on a chair. Myka looked at the sailor uniform. As the descriptions said, Myka noticed no skirt, just the top and the swimsuit. Myka placed her hand into the pocket and took a picture out. It was somewhat wet from water damage, but was still in good condition. What Myka noticed, however, was something unique about the picture. The image in the picture had numerous girls, all wearing WW2 uniforms. Myka paid no attention to this. Instead, she noticed how the brown and white photo looked and felt like it was not a digital photo. It looked like it was made in the '40s. Not only that, it looked like was somewhat new. Myka went back to the girl's bed.

"Which one is Sakamoto-san?' Myka asked.

"This is Sakamoto-san, right next to me," the girl answered pointing to an older women. She had on a Japanese Naval uniform with no skirt. Myka also noticed the woman carried a sword and wore an eye patch.

"You said flight commander...are you part of a club?' Myka asked. The girl shook her head.

"I am part of the 501 Joint Fighter Wing. We just call ourselves Strike Witches for short," the girl said. Myka looked at the girl, then a thought occured.

"May I ask you a question...Uh," Myka said, wondering what the girl's name was.

"Yoshika...Miyafugi Yoshika," Yoshika said. Myka noted the Japanese name.

"Yoshika...what year is it?" Myka asked. Pete and Yoshika looked at Myka confused.

"1944," Yoshika said. Now Myka and Pete were confused.

"It's actually..." Pete was about to answer till Myka pulled him to a corner.

"Don't, Pete. This is obviously a time traveling artifact we are dealing with. If we tell her that this is not 1944, then who knows what can happen," Myka said.

"OK, fine, geez," Pete said as the two returned to their positions.

"So then, can you tell me the history of your unit?" Myka asked. Yoshika nodded.

"The 501 was originally stationed in Britannia to keep the Neuroi at bay. Later, we were deployed in Romanga when another Neuroi hive appeared,"" Yoshika said. Now Myka was confused.

"Where is Britannia and Romanga located?" Myka asked. Yoshika stared at Myka.

"Britannia is a small island nation located west of Europe. And Romanga is located south of Venezia," Yoshika said. Myka, now even more confused, decided to use a map. Taking a map from the wall down, she placed it on Yoshika's lap.

"Can you point to where Britannia, Romanga, and Venezia are located?" Myka asked. Yoshika nodded as she pointed to England, and said Britannia. Yoshika then pointed to Italy and became confused.

"The southern part is Romanga, and the northern part is Venecia. And why is the O in Orrusia missing. And why is Fuso called Japan?" Yoshika said, commenting on the problems of the map. Myka was confused, until Pete stepped in.

"Myka, I do not think this is time travel...I think she is form another world," Pete said. Myka closed her eyes, and looked at Pete when she opened them.

"Pete...this is not a science fiction story, she is just confused," Myka said. Pete just stared at Myka.

"I don't know, artifacts can do some crazy things," Pete said. He began to pace. As he did, Pete failed to notice the small puddle around Yoshika's clothes. He stepped in the puddle, and tripped. As he fell, his head hit the wall. He had a gash on his head.

"Pete?" Myka screamed, coming to his aid.

"I am fine, just a flesh wound" Pete said, half heartily chuckling.

"This is no time for Monty Python Pete, we need to get you medical care," Myka said concernedly.

"I can help," Yohsika said as she got out of bed. Her gown covered her.

"Thank you, but we need medical care," Myka said.

"But...I have magic that can help," Yoshika said. Myka was dumbfounded. Not wanting to lose a chance at finding an artifact, Myka nodded.

"Show me then," Myka said. Yoshika nodded as she walked to Pete.

"Hold still, it won't hurt," Yoshika said. She raised her hands up to Pete's head and closed her eyes. A blue aura came over her as a pair of Dog ears and a dog tail appeared out of her. Myka and Pete where dumbfounded when they saw this. They then noticed Pete was glowing as well. Soon, Yoshika stopped glowing, and the ears and tail retracted. She checked the wound, it was gone.

"How do you feel?" Yoshika asked. Pete checked his head and his body.

"Uh...better...but confused. What did you do?" Pete asked.

"Ya...what did you do?" Myka asked. Yoshika giggled.

"I used my healing magic. It's a family thing. My Mother mother has it, and so does my grandmother. We come form from a long line of healers and as such run a clinic in Fuso," Yoshika said. Myka and Pete looked at each other.

"So, you do not use an object to help you?" Myka asked. Yoshika shook her head.

"Nope...Well unless you want to fly. I use my Strikers," Yoshika said.

"Striker?" the agents asked. Yoshika nodded.

"It's a device my Father invented. It uses the magic I have to allow me and other witches to fly. It requires direct leg contact, although some witches do wear Pantyhose ," Yoshika said

"No Skirts?" Pete asked

"Well, I know one witch that wears a skirt. Her name is Sanya," Yoshika said. Myka and Pete nodded.

"Um...Yoshika, can you show us those ears and tail again?" Myka asked. Yoshika looked at Myka.

"Sure," she said as Yoshika allowed her familiar out. Myka activated the Farnsworth.

"What is it?" Arty said in an aggressive voice.

"We found the girl that was in the light," Myka said.

"Excellent, what about the artifact?" Arty asked.

"Well, there is a complication," Pete answered. Arty took in a deep breath.

"What complication?" Arty demanded.

"Look," Myka said, turning the Farnsworth so Arty could see Yoshika.

"So...get the artifact away from her,." Arty said.

"That's just it Arty," Myka said turning the Farnsworth back to her.

"She says that her family has been able to do this for years naturally. She calls countries different names then they appear on the map. She said something about a Neuroi...whatever that is. The point is Arty, I think she is not of this world," Myka said.

"Are you telling me, we have a visitor form a parallel universe?" Arty asked.

"It would seem like that," Pete said. Arty was silent for a moment.

"Die Gloke," Arty said.

"Die what now?" Pete asked

"It's German for the Bell. Arty, wasn't the Bell some kind supposed Nazi weapon in World War II?" Myka asked.

"It's not a supposed weapon Myka... It's real. Die Gloke was meant to be a device that could teleport via different dimensions, creating difficult to track. The Nazis planned to use to transport a bomb in main allied cities. When the war turned south, Hitler planned to create many to transport his regime elsewhere and to rebuild. Needless to say, that plan never worked," Arty replied as he passed his office.

"So why bring it up?" Pete asked, confused as to why Arty would talk about the Bell.

"Same here Arty, why bring it up?" Myka asked.

"Because, the warehouse didn't learn of this weapon or plan until the ending Project Paperclip. I won't divulge into the problems. If my memory serves me well, this can be the only artifact capable of causing a tear of this magnitude in the fabric of space," Arty said.

"Good, so we just find this bell, and neutralize it,." Pete said.

"It's not that easy...neutralizer won't work on it," Arty said. Myka and Pete looked at each other.

"Arty...What do you mean?" Myka asked.

"I mean we have two of project paperclip Bells in the Warehouse, not the original Nazi Bell. They have no artifact powers. Their like the Farnsworth and the Teslas. Man -made machines that humanity is not ready for," Arty said.

"Two out of three. Wait a minute aArty, are you talking about Roswell and Kecksburg?" Pete said with glee.

"Exactly, Pete," Arty said . Pete clapped with happiness.

"What's going on?" Yoshika asked

"Just something good has happened," Pete said as he did a small gig.

"Like what?" Yoshika asked

"Like we know how to get you home," Pete said. Yoshika smiled as she danced with Pete.

"Arty...This is somewhat good news," Myka said in a concerned tone.

"No, it is not," Arty said.

"W…What, what do you mean it's not?" Pete and Yoshika asked.

"Its would take too long to explain. Just bring the girl and get back to the warehouse. I will arrange a private plane to pick you two up," Arty said before logging off. Pete smiled.

"Yes…We get to ride in a private plane. Warehouse 13... Here we come," Pet said as he left the room. Yoshika looked at Myka.

"Is...Is everything going to be OK?" Yoshika asked. Myka nodded.

"Yes. Now get Dressed. We have some traveling to do," Myka said. Yoshika nodded as she began to get dressed.

* * *

At the Warehouse Arty was in his chair breathing heavily.

"A private plane, that's rare," Leena commented.

"Well, it's a cargo plane destined for an airbase close to the warehouse."

"I assume that means Myka, Pete, and that girl are traveling as cargo?" Leena asked.

"More or less," Arty said as he frantically began to check.

"What's wrong Arty?" Leena asked. Arty looked at Leena.

"What's wrong? What's wrong...Oh, how funny. Let's just say that we now have two worlds to save," Arty said. Leena stared at Arty.

"You're not joking, are you," Leena said. Arty shook his head.

"No...I am not," Arty said. As he did Claudia entered with a sheet.

"OK, I found just two artifacts that kind of fit the description. One was the two Bells we have. And the second is a black humanoid girl thing called the "Black Alien Girl." How original?" Claudia said. Arty looked at Claudia.

"Claudia, I know about the bells. Why bring up the alien girl? Arty asked. Claudia looked at a clipboard.

"According to our database, the bells had a strange radiation signature. The database brought up the Black Alien girl because it apparently had the same signature," Claudia answered. Arty looked at Claudia, and was worried.

"Claudia, let me see that Alien Girl," Arty asked. Claudia nodded as she handed the picture to Arty. Arty became white.

"Arty?" Leena asked

"I think the girl Myka and Pete found is related to both the bell, and this artifact," Arty said. Leena and Claudia looked at the picture. To Arty, the Black girl looked a lot like Yoshika .

* * *

I would like to thank ahk101 with helping me find a Beta.


	3. Star Gate

Romanga, 1944

501 Home base

The sun was starting to rise in the sky as a witch flew back from her hunt. Sanya yawned as she headed towards the base. There was no Neuroi that night, so Sanya's other job was easier. Ever since the disappearance of Sergeant Yoshika Miyafugi, Mio ordered witches not on the combat rotation to be out searching for Yoshika. Since Sanya was the only witch on base that flew at night, Sanya had double duty. Sanya yawned again. Never had she been so tired. She had searched the airways for any hint of Yoshika's ear radio. Three days later, still nothing came up. Sanya sighed. She knew that by now the radio would be out of power if Yoshika had died. Sanya cringed at the thought of Yoshika being dead, especially as the two were close. Sanya looked up as she sang a small song for Yoshika before she landed.

Mio was out in the forest, exercising. Unlike before, Mio was less precise. Her strikes were inaccurate, her magic fluctuating, and her stamina strained. Mio breathed heavily after each strike. Then, out of no where, Mio took her sword and sliced a tree. The tree fell as Mio placed her sword in a sheath.

"How could I allow Yoshika to disappear? I promised her family she would be ok. Now I have to bring bad NEWS!" Mio screamed as she unsheathed her sword and sliced at another tree. Mio was breathing heavily.

"Yoshika is not dead, she is alive. I can feel it, "Mio said as she made another strike.

"Yoshika is strong….full of vigor, she would have never fallen to the Neuroi," Mio said as she struck another tree.

"Yoshika's magic was strong. Her body would have radiated on the ocean floor for years," Mio panted as she struck again. She was breathing heavily

"THEN WHY CAN"T WE FIND HER," Mio screamed as she went to her knees. Mio did not cry, yet kept screaming at the heavens. Tears formed, but they were not tears of sorrow.

"Mio?" a voice asked. Mio turned her head to the direction. It was Minna.

"What?!" Mio demanded. Minna stepped back. Never before had she seen Mio act so animalistic.

"Mio I…." Minna began to say before Mio interrupted.

"Don't you dare show me pity Minna. I am in no mood for pity," Mio said sheathing her sword.

"I was not intending to show you pity Mio. I am only trying to help you," Minna said, stepping forward. Mio stared at Minna.

"Help…HELP?! If you are here to help, then why is Yoshika still missing?" Mio demanded.

Minna clenched her fist, but kept her head cool.

"Mio, we are in a war. People die in war. Yoshika knew that coming in. She won't be the first missed, or the last," Minna said, remembering her lover. Mio flamed up.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Mio screamed.

"YOU SOUND AS IF YOSHIKA IS DEAD. SHE IS NOT DEAD, SHE IS ALIVE. IF YOU CARED FOR YOSHIKA, YOU WOULD HAVE THE 501 SEARCH FOR HE…." Before Mio could finish, Minna slapped Mio. Then, Minna took her pistol out and pointed it at Mio's face. Mio was surprised that Minna slapped her. Minna was also surprised she herself slapped Mio.

"That's enough Major. As your fellow officer, I am here to help you. Judging your current emotional state, I am relieving you command of the unit ," Minna said sternly before changing her tone.

"As your friend, I ask you to rest. This has taken a toll on you. Take a vacation and grieve there Mio," Minna offered, a tear coming down her face. Mio breathed as she looked at Minna, then the pistol. Mio took her sheathed sword, and handed it to Minna. Minna did not know what to do, but decided to take the sword.

"I will take your advice Minna. I will take a short leave," Mio said walking back to the base. She stopped for a moment, and turned to face Minna.

"And Minna…I am sorry," Mio said, turning around and walking to the base. Minna was frozen.

"Did….Did I just do that?' She thought as she looked at the sword in her hand.

"Calm down, Minna, you did this for the unit….and for Mio," She said walking to the base.

* * *

United States of America 2012

Warehouse 13

Arty was pacing back and forth, thinking of the current situation at hand.

"Arty, you need to stop that. Soon we will have a rut in the room," Claudia commented. Arty looked at Claudia sternly. Claudia was taken aback as she stepped away from Arty.

"What….what did I do?" Claudia asked as Arty cleaned his glasses

"I hope you realize the scope of the situation. We are not just protecting this timeline, BUT A SEPARATE TIMELINE AS WELL!" Arty said as he raised his voice in a way Claudia had never heard before.

"Arty…calm down," Leena said. Arty glared at Leena, surprised.

"How can I calm down? I have an artifact messing up two timelines, a girl form said timeline, and the knowledge that this might be more then we can handle," Arty stated.

"There is nothing we can't handle," a voice said. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. It was the voice of Myka.

"Myka is right. If we can save this world, then we can save two," Pete said, raising two fingers for effect. Yoshika was looking around, confused at what she was seeing. Everything seemed dusty to her.

"Your optimism amuses me. And I need amusement to calm the nerves," Arty said as he began to calm down.

"And speaking of nerves, why where you so cheap that we flew on a cargo plane filled with animals?' Pete asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"You're an agent Pete, not the president. You should be used to the humble conditions by now," Arty said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I am with Pete on this one. That was kind of a cheap move," Claudia said, walking to Pete's side.

"Your opinion means nothing at the moment. Right now, time is ticking," Arty said. Yoshika looked at Arty with a confused look on her face.

"Why is time ticking?' Yoshika asked. Arty looked at Yoshika with shock.

"Well….you see…" Arty said, trying to explain. He was finding it difficult to explain what the agents did. Claudia sighed.

"We protect the world form items that cause mayhem and mischief," Claudia said in a bored tone. Arty looked at Claudia, but said nothing.

"So….why was I brought here?" Yoshika asked as she looked around at the agents in the room, confused at her current position.

"You want the long or the short explanation?" Leena asked Yoshika

"Short," Yoshika answered, not wanting to be any more confused about what was going on.

"Ok, you see, we believe you came in contact with something in your world that has tied that world with ours. If we do not stop this, then our two worlds will merge, then chaos will happen," Arty said in a hurried voice. Yoshika nodded. There was silence for a moment in the room as Arty began to think.

"Pete, Myka, I am going to have a word with…." Arty said looking at Yoshika, not knowing the girl's name.

"Miyafugi…Miyafugi Yoshika," Yoshika stated happily

"Yoshika here," Arty said as he looked at Pete and Myka.

"Ok, we will be in the other room," Pete said, walking out of the room, and into the filling room.

"Same here," Myka said confused as she followed Pete. As the two left the room, Arty looked at Yoshika

"Now then, cookie?" Arty offered. Yoshika nodded tentatively as she took a cookie. Yoshika bit into it, tasting the cookie

"Arty's famous cookies. Some of the best," Claudia commented with a cheery voice.

"It needs something," Yoshika commented as she ate a cookie from Arty's offering.

"Foreigner saywhat about Arty's famous cookies?" Claudia sassily said, dumbfounded by Yoshika's comment about the cookie

"They need more brown sugar, less chocolate," Yoshika commented as she tasted the cookie. Claudia chuckled as she looked at Arty.

"Looks like we have a food critic Arty," Claudia chuckled. Arty sighed with annoyance.

"I will take note of that Claudia. Right now, I need you to be searching our data base," Arty said with a hint of anger in his voice

"Searching Data base," Claudia answered as she quickly began to search for Yoshika's identity

"So Yoshika….I assume from your suggestion that you cook?' Arty asked as she looked at Yoshika. Yoshika nodded

"Oh, yes, and I clean the base," Yoshika then looked around, noticing again how dirty the office was. She was disgusted by the unorganized papers and the layer of dust that seemed to be an inch thick

"This place needs to be cleaned as well….it's so dirty. I can clean it for you," Yoshika offered as she awaited Arty's answer. Arty took a deep breathe, not wanting his annoyance to make him angry.

"Looks like someone agrees with me," Claudia commented as she typed. Arty turned to Claudia and gave her a look.

"Claudia," Arty snapped as he looked back at Yoshika.

"Please, tell me about yourself," Arty said.

Yoshika thought a moment.

"Well, I want to help people in any way I can. I guess that comes from my powers," Yoshika answered truthfully

"Yes, about that, can you show me these powers of yours?' Art y asked. Yoshika nodded as her ears and tail came out. Arty walked close to Yoshika, looking at the ears with interest. He had never before seen such positive effect from any of the artifacts he had worked with.

"Interesting….you don't have an artifact on you, yet the energy coming off of you is similar to some artifacts" Arty said as he examined Yoshika. Yoshika's tail wagged at the comment, another trait Arty noted as being unique.

"Uh…Ok," Yoshika said with a blush. Arty continued to examine Yoshika.

"May I ask why you do not where a skirt?" Arty asked. Yoshika's tail stopped wagging as Yoshika was confused as to why many people where asking that question

"It's because the striker units need direct skin contact to work. Although some of the girls in my unit wear tights," Yoshika answered. Arty looked at Yoshika as he adjusted his glasses.

"I see. Now then before you came here, what do you recall about today?' Arty asked. Yoshika took in a deep breathe.

"Well, I was fighting Neuroi, and there was a bright flash. I then hurting two pilots….Are they ok?" Yoshika asked, concerned for the people she thought she hurt.

"Yes, the police report said two pilots where fished out of the water. So, you don't remember coming in contact of anything unusual?' Arty asked, trying to keep the interview on track.

"No, at least I do not think so. Everything was normal" Yoshika answered. Arty nodded, and began to pace to his computer.

"I see then," Arty commented as he began to think.

"Found something," Claudia said, as she turned to face Arty. Arty looked up, a bit surprised Claudia found anything.

"If you excuse me," Arty said. Yoshika nodded. Arty walked to Claudia.

"What did you find on her?" Arty asked softly, himself eager to learn about where Claudia found Yoshika's identity. Claudia nodded.

"Well, I found that apparently our Yoshika here is from a Japanese cartoon called Strike Witches. The premise is that an alien species invaded an earth similar to ours. In that cartoon, aka Yoshika's world, some girls have magic. They use said magic to fight the invaders. Also, our Yoshika seems to be the main character in the show," Claudia said. Arty was less then shocked, but still surprised at this revelation.

"Anything else?" Arty asked. Claudia nodded as she brought up another screen.

"About the artifact. I found something called a Neuroi witch, and found this," Claudia brought up a screen shot of the cartoon. Arty's breath was gone.

"That's…That's," Arty stuttered. Claudia nodded.

"That's the black Alien girl….aka, a Neuroi witch. It seems Yoshika also encountered this Neuroi as well" Claudia said. Arty looked at Yoshika. He took the paper with the artifact and brought it to Yoshika.

"Does this look familiar?' He asked. Yoshika looked at the picture and gasped.

"That's a Neuroi witch," Yoshika said as she studied the picture, wondering where Arty had found the picture.

"Where did you get this?" Yoshika asked. Arty shook his head, and placed the picture in his pocket.

"That's not really important. What's important is that need to take you to the artifact. PETE…MYKA!" Arty called.

"You called?' Pete asked as he and Myka reentered the office.

"You two, come with me. Claudia, stay here till further orders," Arty said Claudia saluted.

"Yes, sir," Claudia said as she swiveled the chair back into position.

"Do I come?" Yoshika asked. Arty looked at Yoshika and nodded.

"Yes…..you will come with us," Arty said waving his hand for Yoshika to follow. Yoshika stood up, and followed.

"Now just to tell you Yoshika, Don't touch ANYTHING! Unless I tell you," Arty said sternly. Yoshika nodded as she followed the group.

"Understand," Yoshika said as she was at awed by the warehouse. Never before had she seen anything similar to the warehouse. The rows and rows of storage made Yoshika wonder how long it took for these people to clean the warehouse. Pete smiled when he saw Yoshika's face.

"First time? Happens to all of us," Pete said. Yoshika just simple nodded.

"Arty, where are we going?' Myka asked

"To the Extraterrestrial Sector," Arty said as he lead the group.

"Aliens in the warehouse….cool," Pete said, expecting to see a grey alien.

"Not aliens….extraterrestrials." Arty corrected as he stopped to get his location form a terminal.

"Like meteorites and satellites?" Myka asked. Arty nodded.

"Precisely. It was started when the Confederacy made a space cannon to launch an explosive at the Whitehouse. It failed of course, thanks to warehouse 12 agents. Over the years, artifacts like Sputnik, moon rocks, Religious artifacts arrived from space, and the like have been stored in the warehouse. The most recent items are space junk from the Cold War. But the artifact we are looking for has been here since the early founding of Warehouse 13," Arty said as he entered the Edison electric coach.

"Get in, we have a long ways to go to the artifacts we are looking for," Arty said. The agents and Yoshika looked at the artifact.

"It's been awhile since we have used this," Myka said as she and Pete entered the stagecoach.

"Yoshika, if you would get in and grab the bar" Arty said. Yoshika nodded as she entered the coach. The second she touched the bar, the coach lurched forward at speeds none of the agents had seen in the artifact. Arty quickly shut the connection off. Everyone turned to face Yoshika. Yoshika blushed with embarrassment

"Sorry, it must be my magic," Yoshika apologized

"Maybe you should just ride and not touch the bar," Arty commented, surprised again by the girl's power.

"I agree with Arty," Pete and Myka said at the same time.

"Oh...Ok" Yoshika said, releasing her hand from the bar. Arty turned around, and turned the artifact back one. The group moved forward to one of the older sections of the warehouse.

* * *

501 JSF Base

Lynn walked down the halls of the base as she entered the commons area. Inside, Lynn saw Erica in a chair staring at the ceiling, Shirley and Luccine playing a slow game of checkers, and Eila using her tarot cards. Perrine was in a corner, reading Les Miserables. Lynne took a seat.

"Has any news been made on Yoshika?" Lynn asked to no one in particular. Shirley looked up and at Lynn.

"Nothing yet I am afraid. Especially since the last patrol came up with nothing," Shirley said solemnly, waiting for Luccine's move.

"Just nothing," Luccine said, moving a piece. There was silence.

"I can't take this," Perrine said, throwing the book down.

"Yoshika goes missing, and now Major Sakamoto is taking an extended leave ," Perrine then pouted.

"Even gone, that raccoon dog is cause trouble," Perrine said as she left the room. Lynne looked at Perrine with disbelief as Perrine left the room.

"How can she say that?" Lynne said in shock.

"Because that is how she is coping with this," Eila said as she checked her cards, but getting no reading.

"What….what do you mean?" Lynne asked. Erica looked at Lynne.

"You know Perrine; she likes to brown nose the Major. And the Major was close to Yoshika. With Yoshika….gone, Major Sakamoto is having a break down. Perrine is worried that without Yoshika, Mio will be sad, and thus Perrine will be sad," Erika explained.

"I can see that," Lynne said, looking at the others.

"And this is how you all cope with this?" Lynne asked.

"In a way, yes. However, we each cope in our own ways in private," Eila said, checking to see in the cards had anything to say.

"Oh….I see," Lynne said. There was silence for a moment.

"How is Barkhorne doing?" Lynne asked. Erika sighed.

"Crying. She keeps saying that Chris is dead, that Yoshika is dead. I think because the two look alike, Barkhorne is thinking that the two are one and the same," Erika said with a sigh.

"Never before have I seen Trude so sad. Not even when Karlsland was attacked," Erika said.

"What about Sanya, Eila? How is Sanya?" Lynne asked. Eila took a breath.

"Not well. Her songs have been sad, almost funeral like. Sanya seems to be like an undead being. She just does what is needed to survive, and that is it. I worry for her," Eila said placing cards down.

"This is strange," Eila commented, examing the cards.

"What is it?" Luccine asked

"Yes, please tell," Lynne said in a hurried voice.

"Well, normally, the cards would say that a person would return alive or….passed on. These cards, however, say that a loved one will be brought back," Eila said, placing more cards.

"The reading is sketchy, but it seems that two prophets will arrive first before the loved one returns," Eila said

"That doesn't sound too bad," Shirley said. Eila shook her head.

"But it is. Prophets generally mean something along the lines of messengers that want to prevent a doom. Like I said, I am not 100 percent sure, but I think this is the correct reading," Eila said. The room was silent.

"So when Yoshika returns, the end of the world will begin…..that's a pleasant thought," Luccine said uncharacteristically sarcastic. The witches pondered what Luccine said.

* * *

Warehouse 13

The Agents and Yoshika traveled in the carriage for a while until they reach the extraterrestrial section.

"So, this is the sector with the space junk," Myka said. Arty nodded as he led the group.

"It is. Now be careful around here. Some of these artifacts have strange properties," Arty warned as he walked down the corridor.

"Like zero-gravity properties….or sci-fi monster properties," Pete asked in his usual manner. Everyone just looked at Pete.

"Just don't touch the artifacts," Arty said in an annoyed tone.

"Got it, no touchy the space artifacts," Pete said as he followed Myka into the section. Yoshika looked at all the items in awe. Arty saw this.

"So tell me Yoshika, has there been any attempt into space?" Arty asked. Yohsika thought for a moment.

"Well there was this one time where a Neuroi was in the upper atmosphere of the planet. We had to wear rockets on our strikers to generate lift so Sanya and Eila could reach the target. Other then that, I don't think so" Yoshika answered. Arty looked at Yoshika with surprise.

"How did you survive….oh never mind. Magic is the Deus EX Machine of everything," Arty said walking

"Excuses me?' Yoshika asked in a confused manner.

"Don't worry. Arty is older than the pyramids. It's probably some mumbo jumbo form that period" Pete said. Myka sighed.

"Pete, Arty said god on wheels….meaning doing something hard by simple means."

"Like the artifacts," Pete asked. Arty turned his head and nodded.

"Exactly," Arty said as they reached a chamber. Arty turned around to face the group.

"And this is where our journey begins. Inside this chamber is an artifact that not even the regents knew what it did. If what Claudia said about the Nueroi witch, and what you know about this artifact, then I know that you know more about this artifact then anyone else" Arty said.

"That's a lot of knowing," Pete said. Myka nudged Pete's shoulder in disaprovement.

"I am just saying Myks," Pete said. Arty went to a panel and inputted a code. The door began to hiss as it opened. The group stepped back as the door opened. Inside, they saw what looked like Yoshika, if Yoshika was black, red, and had a hexagonal pattern.

"Go ahead Yoshika, touch it," Arty coaxed, preparing a neutralizer wand and an energy reader. Yoshika tentifly nodded as she shyly walked forward. The second she did, the Nueroi witch began to fidget.

"Arty, something is happening," Myka said

"Everything is under control," Arty said not sure if anything was under control. Yoshika walked closer to the witch. As she did, the witches' dull red spots began to become bright red. Yoshika inched closer as the witch raised its head.

"I am your friend," Yoshika said inching closer to the witch. The Neuroi witch jerked its hand forward. Yoshika took her own hand and tried to touch the Neuroi witches hand. As Yoshika's hand inched closer to the Nueroi witches, the Neuroi witch moved its other hand to its chest, allowing the core to appear.

"This is like E.T.," Pete said. Myka looked at Arty.

"Arty, that artifact is a living creature ," Myka said. Arty nodded

"It appears so," Arty commented as he continued to look at the energy reader. Arty noticed that the energy given off by the Neuroi was dissipating quickly.

"If that artifact is alive, then it is dying," Arty stated.

"What do you mean Arty?" Myka asked. Arty showed the counter.

"All artifacts, as you know, give off some form of energy. When that artifact came in, it gave off a form of energy similar to radiation. As of now, that artifact has been given off small amounts of energy. Just now, however, that artifact gave off a large bloom of energy," Arty answered

"Like it was hibernating," Pete said.

"Exactly. Now, at this moment, the energy coming off that artifact is quickly being used up. In simple terms, the artifact is dying," Arty answered. The Agents watched as when Yoshika and the Neuroi witch where about to touch, the red parts on the Neuroi began to flicker. A tear began to form on Yoshika's eye.

"I am sorry there is nothing I can do for you friend," Yoshika said. The Neuroi slowly and painfully nodded as the core went black. The neuroi seemed to power down. Then, in a slow time period, the Neuroi began to disintegrate into nothing. Yoshika stepped back.

"You knew her?" Myka said as she and Pete Looked at Yoshika

"And she knew me," Yoshika said. The tears became more, and Yoshika cried on Arty's arm.

"There, there," Arty said, trying to comfort Yoshika. Yoshika cried for sever minutes, before calming down.

"You feel better sport?" Pete asked. Yoshika nodded as she pulled back from Arty.

"Good. Now you two can begin your jobs," Arty said, walking to the coach.

"What, seeing an alien being just die ISN'T part of the job," Pete said. Arty sighed.

"No, I will explain on the way. Now get in," Arty said, as he entered the coach. Pete, Myka, and Yoshika entered the vehicle. Arty flipped a switch, and the coach moved forward.

"Now then, either of you two aware of the movie "Star Gate?" Arty asked. Pete nodded.

"Yep, watched it when it first came out," Pete said.

"I have seen parts of it, why do you ask?" Myka asked.

"Because the Star Gate is a real object here in the warehouse,"Arty said. Pete became wide eyed, almost like a child's.

"Don't get any ideas Lattimor, this artifact is powerful," Arty quickly answered

"Well jumping from stars would kind of powerful I assume," Pete said. Arty sighed again.

"It doesn't jump to stars, it jumps to other universes," Arty said.

"Yes, this warehouse never ceases to amaze me," Pete said, looking at the shelves of artifacts.

"But Arty, didn't you say that universe travel causes problems," Myka said. Yoshika was confused by all this, and just stayed quiet.

"I did, but the Star Gate is unique. Unlike the DieGlocke, which was created by man, the Star Gate was infused with the whole idea of the movie. As a result, it does not harm the time line," Arty said.

"If that is the case, why not just send Yoshika into the gate?' Myka asked.

"Ya Arty, why not?" Pete asked, wondering the same question.

"Because that would not fix anything. If Yoshika tried to enter the Star Gate, she would not be transported. Something or someone has either taken her place, or preventing her from entering," Arty said

"So if we find the Diegloke….?" Myka asked

"And return it," Pete added.

"It should allow Yoshika to reenter her time line and prevent chaos," Arty said as he stopped the car.

"Well, here it is," Arty said, exiting the car. Pete, Myka, and Yoshika exited the coach, and stared at the gate.

"So, how do we work it?" Myka asked

"Simple, you just type it into the computer and it takes you there," Arty said as he walked to a computer.

"But is there the possibility that we will end up in an alternate reality of that reality?" Myka asked.

"You would, if not for one thing. Yoshika, stick out your finger," Arty said.

"Oh…Ok," Yoshika answered as she stuck her finger out. Arty took a sterile needle and used it to collect a small amount of blood. Yoshika did not feel any pain.

"Now that we have an object form the reality we are looking for, we are all set," Arty said, looking at the agents.

"Anything we need to know about when going to alternate universes?" Pete asked

"A couple. First, your Farnsworth's won't be able to communicate with this world. That being said, I had Claudia make this adaptor just in case," Arty said, handing an antenna looking device to Myka.

"A warning though, when we see you in that universe, you will look like how we would normally sees that universe in this universe and vice versa. So there might be some problems early on," Arty said.

"Got it," Myka said.

"Second, naturally created artifacts from this universe won't work in that universe, and vice versa. The only artifacts that would work are manmade," Arty said.

"Understand," Pete said.

"And lastly, there may be no warehouse in that universe" Arty said. Pete and Myka were shocked to hear this.

"That's….that's not possible. Stop joking" Pete said.

"I wish I could Pete. Since this is an alternate reality. It could be one where artifacts are everywhere and there is no warehouse to collect them. It could be a reality where the artifacts are used to control humanity. It might even be a reality where artifacts never existed. Either way, don't expect any special help form agents or regents from that universe. They may or may not exist. This leads to another thing. Don't be going AWOL on me if that world has no warehouse. I will find you," Arty said.

"We…understand," Myka and Pete said with a gulp.

"Now then, you two ready?" Arty asked

"Do we have a choice?" Pete asked

"What do you think? And that was a rhetorical question," Arty answered before Pete or Myka could respond.

"Yoshika, I recommend you cover your eyes, this will be bright," Arty said. Yoshika nodded, and looked away.

"See you on the other side," Myka said to Pete.

"Same here Mykes," Pete said as he and Myka closed their eyes. Arty flipped a switch, and watched as the Stargate began to light up.

"Will this hurt Arty?" Pete asked. Art said nothing as he watched. The ring began to glow as a water like membrane appeared in the center.

"Now open your eyes, and walk into the light," Arty said. Myka and Pete opened their eyes, and moved forward.

"Pete, do you have a bad vibe of this?' Myka asked

"No idea mykes….no idea," Pete said as the two walked into the light. As they did, the device turned off.

"Where did they go?" Yoshika asked

"Where very few agents have been before, in another reality," Arty said .

* * *

Another chapter revised. want to thank YamatoForever2199 for the initial beta, and my new beta for the new revision. This is the last chapter of revisions. The next chapter will be new.


	4. An update

Hello fans, it is I Vladimier. I would like to inform you all that I will be posting the next chapter eventually. Until then, older chapters will be beta read and revised. Don't worry, I have a new chapter finished. It just has to be betad. And don't worry, I found a beta. So don't worry, a new chapter will posted. Until then, older chapters will have beta look over them

sincerily Vladimier Norton.


End file.
